Payback's A Bitch
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: What do you get when you mix up a fed-up DA, a bitchy intern, a pair of homemade tap shoes, and a spying security camera? In short, DA Laurel Lance "tap dancing" in her office to annoy an intern, with Felicity and Dinah accidentally finding out. (yes this is a crack fic) (short, sweet, and full of fluff)


**I got this little idea after watching the latest Arrow episode. In one of the scene's where Laurel appears, I literally thought "Wait... is she wearing tap shoes?"**

 **Then this story idea came to me about her actually having tap shoes - and annoying an intern with it. XD**

* * *

 _ **"Payback's A Bitch"**_

Laurel sighed, starting the task of filling out the last of her paperwork before her lunch break (which was always a good time to go scouting for Diaz)...

Being DA was a coveted job, but she couldn't see the appeal to it.

With a bitchy Mayor like Pollard breathing down her neck all the time, and a very stubborn police captain who refused to back down from giving her top SCPD protection, and some brand new interns who had no idea what they were doing weren't all components to make Laurel feel happy.

Plus the City Council was still shit.

However, things in her head seemed to be calming down when the last file began to download...

Or so she thought.

Laurel then began tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for the file to finish downloading. This was starting to annoy her a lot more than it already had...

"C'mon..." she muttered. Her tapping was getting louder and louder by the second, and it didn't take long for her to notice this; she paused, and looked down at her feet.

"If I go any faster I'll be tap dancing," Laurel muttered.

Then, it hit her.

She had recently, only yesterday, bought a pair of taps to put on her favorite pair of shoes. Why? Well, one of the interns that they had hired was somehow the most spoiled brat to ever be in Star City (including the one who was once that way, Oliver Queen, who was now a giant fluffy humble man). Lori Stanier was the most bitchy 19-year old Laurel had ever met.

As if that wasn't bad enough, yesterday she had overheard Lori whisper to one of her not-so-humble-either friends, "Could the DA be any more annoying?"

It was then and there Laurel decided to go down to the mall's dance shop, buy a pair of taps, and wear "tap shoes" to work the next day. Tumblr was her secret weapon for a lot of the things she did to get people back.

She then chuckled... time to give Lori what's worth.

"Payback's a bitch," she chuckled, pushing her chair back and standing up.

It was actually her lucky day - Lori was still working downstairs. She was actually the only one below the DA's office, so no one else would have a seat to her grand performance quite like hers - front row, right where the taps would be the clearest.

"To answer your question," Laurel said, standing in the middle of the floor of her office, "yes. Yes, I can be more annoying."

Then, she snapped out a tempo, kicked up her feet and let herself go.

Laurel had no idea how to tap dance at all - part of her believed it made it all the more annoying for Lori. Another part of her, deep deep deep (this goes on for about twenty more "deep"s) down actually wanted to learn how, just so she could be skilled and annoying.

But whatever she was doing, it was hella fun.

"I'm not so bad at this," she chuckled, pretending like she knew what she was doing.

She was able to do no more than run around, throwing her feet down in hopes that Lori would be annoyed.

"This is what you get when you make the DA mad," Laurel muttered, pretending Lori could hear her voice over the loud dancing.

And for the first time ever...

The Black Siren was enjoying being the DA.

* * *

However, what she didn't know is that she had a crowd on the way.

Dinah and Felicity were currently trying their hardest at identifying who the other two Longbow Hunters could be, but were having no luck.

"This is really frustrating," Felicity muttered.

"Ugh, tell me about it," Dinah said. "Wanna go eat? We can come right back."

"Definitely," smiled Felicity.

Suddenly, Nick Anastas came running through the door to Dinah's office, in a mixture of panting and hysterical laughter.

"What is it Nick?" Dinah asked, chuckling.

"Security cam sweep... oh gosh its glorious!" he laughed. "DA... she-she's-hahaha!"

Dinah quickly ushered for Nick to sit down, and motioned for Felicity to follow her. The two then proceeded to head to the security cam room...

And Dinah couldn't believe her eyes. Felicity thought she would explode of both shock and "AWWWW!".

"L-Laurel... sh-she's tap dancing," Dinah said. "She's tap dancing."

"I know! Aww look at her! She doesn't know any moves but its still so sweet!" Felicity said, smiling widely.

"Let's go see what this is about," Dinah muttered.

* * *

Laurel was still tap dancing on when Dinah and Felicity came in.

It didn't help that she had struck a pose where she was shaking her hips and rear at them when they entered.

"And a tap there, a ta-OH MY GOD!" she yelled, stopping immediately. "What the hell?!"

"District Attorney Laurel Lance... tap dancer extraordinaire," giggled Dinah.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she defensively said.

"Trust me - I am- _was_ a tap dancer, and I know what those marks on the floor are," laughed Felicity.

Laurel looked down...

And indeed, her homemade tap shoes had banged up the floor.

"Dammit," she muttered. "I swear if you two tell anyone-"

"We won't," Dinah said, "if you tell us why exactly you were tap dancing."

Laurel sighed...

"To annoy that new intern Lori Stanier," she muttered.

"Oh, her? You can tap dance on her desk if you want," Dinah said. "I hate her too."

"Beautiful moves Laurel! You should get some real tap shoes and go into theater!" Felicity smiled.

And with that, the two exited her office, and left Laurel very stunned...

Of all the results she expected to get out of that performance, _THAT_ was not expected.

But hey, at least Lori was pissed off for the rest of the week. That made everyone happy.

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this little crack fic... Gosh I love the Felicity/Laurel/Dinah bromance that is blossoming. I plan to write more Arrow fics like this one, but maybe not as much tap dancing...**

 **Unless y'all want to see Laurel tapping again... maybe even with Dinah and Felicity XDXD see ya guys soon!**


End file.
